The Shadow Man
I need help. Something has happened and I cant play games any more. I'm posting this just incase somebody, ''anybody ''knows how to help me or has had something similar happen to them. If not, I'll know im just going insane. It all started about 6 months ago when I was playing on Xbox Live. I met somebody named "TheShadow" while playing a game. He kept on killing me and I got really mad at him. I went complete rage on him and was acting like a complete prick. After a month of constant hate between each other, he sent me a message. It read, "Think before you act, you will learn." After that I never heard from him again. I searched for him and it said that the profile didn't exist. I thought that was weird but I was sort of happy the whole thing was over. The next day I decided to play MInecraft on my Xbox. I started up the game and went into my world. To my shock I lost all of my items and was left with nothing but a fishing rod. In the distance I could see a dark figure in a coat. What was so strange to me was that it wasn't blocky and pixely like everything else in the game. It looked like a person with graphics from a normal game. It sped straight up to my face and I saw its horrifying face. From what I could see It had one eye and it's jaw was hanging by threads. It had no nose and its torn mouth was pitch black. It was wearing a torn up jacket with a black hood with green splotches on it. It said, "You will learn respect" and vanished. I died and the screen turned back. It flashed back and all my stuff was back, and the Shadow Man was nowhere to be found. I was wondering if I had just imagined the whole thing, it seemed so sureal. I knew I didn't imagine anything when I saw a villager. He had one red eye and had a gaping hole for a mouth with razor sharp teeth. He started chasing my character around making strange snoorts and grunts. Finally it stopped chasing me and made a shrill shreek. It was so loud I blocked my ears and attempted to mute the TV. The shreek stopped and I grabbed the remote. To my dismay a huge horde of those disturbing villagers started chasing me. There were three different types of villagers, the ones I described first, another one with 5 eyes and a distorted, cut up body, and the last type were pitch black and would swallow other villagers whole with their gigantic mouth. After about 3 minutes of running I shut off my Xbox. I was paralyzed with fear. So many thoughts were rushing through my head, I just couldn't take it! To ease my mind I decided to play a classic game, Mario Kart 64. I put it in my N64. I chose my favorite character, Bowser and started to play. All seemed well for about 3 tracks, until the final track in the Star Cup. The racers all stopped in the middle of the race and turned around. They all stared at the screen. They had red eyes and had a look of sheer terror on their face. I could see The Shadow Man turn around the corner, sloewly getting closer and closer, until he bolted to the screen. Hew lifted up his arm and pointed at me. HIs skin started oozing off as his sleeve did too. What was left was a boney arm pointing. He finally spoke, "Trying to escape to a time of your childhood, your innocence, HA, you have no innocence!!!" The game once again blacked out and went back to the game. I was not ready to go through with this again and I tried to shut it off but nothing happened other than words popping up saying, "YOU HAVE NO RESPECT" I tried over and over and over to no avail, so I knew what I had to do. I pressed start and I was brought instantly to character select. All you could hear was the banging of random piano keys. The characters all looked normal except for one detail, that differed from character to character. For instance Bowser had one eye and Mario had no mouth. I started a race on mushroom cup and the screen started flickering and something smelt like burning plastic. I went over to attempt to take out the game, thinking it was the burning plastic, it would also maybe shut off the game. I went over to take it out and my hand got burnt. The words,"There is no escape" flashed multiple times on screen. The race started and what sounded like a broken jack in the box was playing on a loop in the backround. The track I raced on started warping and spinning making it impossible to drive. The cartridge started smoking and finally the game shut off. I took out the cartridge that was no longer hot and I looked at it, there were no marks that weren't there before and it looked as if nothing had happened. That is until I looked at the bottom. The chip at the bottom of the cart had melted and was starting to drip. I threw away the game and was petrified. I was scared out of playing games for the rest of the day. I even shyed away from any electronic devices in fear The Shadow Man would corrupt them. That night in my dreams The Shadow Man would show up, making even my dreams into horrifying nightmares! The next morning when I woke up I don't know why but I had the urge to play my Atari 2600. I kept on telling myself that it was so primitive it would be impossible for The Shadow Man to corrupt it, as I grabbed the system. I still don't know why I even thought of playing my Atari knowing all of the terrifying things that had been going on, it was almost as if I was in a trance. I put in Jungle Hunt and right off the bat The Shadow Man showed up. Once again looking like he was a model for today's standards. He said, "Going to a classic will not help you, you still have not learned respect" The screen faded to black and I didn't even bother trying to shut the system off, knowing it wouldn't work. I sat there as the screen came back on. I was transported straight to the water section. The fish started dripping black stuff and would make deep growls. After 5 minutes I drowned, I was then transported to a red fiery, hellish place. The graphics were way to good for that era. I was supposed to only run away from a black orb. I ran and ran and as I ran mybody would start to disinegrate until eventually I was just a pile of bones on the ground. The Shadow Man was cackling in a pit of fire in the background. He teleported over to the screen and said, "Welcome to hell on earth". Ever since then I've tried three other games, all with horifying results. I've tried showing all of my friends and they can see The Shadow Man's effects, but I'm the only one who can see him. Ever since then it's gotten worse. I've had nightmares non stop and I'm starting to see him in other places too. I could be watching youtube and he'll turn the video into an abomination. I've been to multiple therapists and none of them have helped in the slightest. I need someone to at least say they have had something similar happen to them, so I don't think im completely going off the deep end. If this doesn't stop soon I'm going to end it all. I need to post this quick before he shows up, ruining my one cry for help, for sanity. Incorrect3 (talk) 17:16, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Incorrect3 Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas Category:Demon Category:Minecraft Category:Video Game Category:Original Story